Destiny
by Firefly Alchemist
Summary: A conversation between Robin and Raven missing from the the episode "Betrothed". Watching Starfire defy her destiny has Raven questioning her own. RobStar.


**A/N This is my first delve into Teen Titans fanfiction (writing that is, reading I've read quite a lot). So this fanfic is a 'missing' scene in the episode where Starfire is getting married, "Betrothed". It's sort of a character study, into Robin's Starfire's and Raven's characters. I wrote this as a little test of the characters, like i'm sort of feeling the water so to speak in preparation to write a bigger piece about them. It's definitely got some serious RobStar overtones, though nothing really all that big. Please review if you like it or if you have constructive criticisms or whatever.**

* * *

"And you?" Cyborg asked, looking intently at Robin.

Robin turned away. "I need to see Starfire."

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded, as if they had expected this. Raven assumed that they probably had. Ever since the Teen Titans had heard about Starfire's upcoming nuptials Robin had seemed more brooding than usual. That was to be expected of course. Honestly, Raven didn't understand how her teammates could be so blind to the affection they obviously shared for one another.

Raven watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy left the room to investigate the army of aliens. After they exited, she carefully approached Robin. "What are you going to say to Starfire once you see her?" she asked, her voice its usual monotone drawl.

"I'm going to convince her not to go through with this marriage!"

"Robin," Raven started, reaching her hand out to the teammate who was practically a brother to her.

Robin whirled around suddenly so he was facing Raven, though his eyes still refused to connect with hers. "Blackfire's up to something, I know she is! I have to warn Starfire before…" he trailed off, clenching his fists.

"Robin," Raven said again, this time with more force. "Stop. Think about what you're doing."

"I have." His voice hardened. "Blackfire-"

"May have orchestrated this entire thing to get back at Starfire," Raven interrupted him. She paused for a moment before continuing, when she did, her voice had softened. "But she may not have. Robin, you have to face the possibility that there may in fact be an invasion force about to take over Tamaran unless Starfire stops it."

Robin looked at Raven for the first time in their discussion. "I can't just let Star marry some disgusting glob and-"

"You can and you will." Her voice was hard again. "It's her birthright. This is what she was _raised_ to do, Robin! You can't just change a person's destiny because it suits you!"

Robin blinked and Raven didn't need her senses to tell her about the pain he was trying desperately to mask. The pain her words had caused. She felt a surge of guilt she took a moment to pause and breath deeply, trying to get her emotions under control. The last thing this situation needed was an outburst from her powers.

When Robin spoke, his words were quiet. "She deserves to be happy, Raven. More than any of us."

Once again, Raven was struck with the pain that he refused to show. "I know." She swallowed. "But this is Starfire we're talking about. She's happiest when the people she cares about are happiest. That means the people of Tamaran."

Robin looked down at the floor. "I know."

Raven continued, staring at her friend intently. "But that also means us, Robin. So, if it comes to it, we're going to stand by her side and support her through this marriage."

"Raven," Robin looked up at her. "You don't understand, I can't-"

"You can." Raven sighed. "Robin, once you sort through all your emotions regarding Starfire and put aside your personal feelings, you want her to be happy, right?"

His cheeks reddened at the insinuation behind Raven's words, the bright color in stark contrast to the mask covering his eyes. He swallowed. "Yes."

"Then you'll do this to make her happy." She laid her hand on Robins shoulder. "Star loves you, Robin. She wants you to be happy whether or not that happiness is found with her. It'll kill her if she knows how much she's hurting you."

"So I'm supposed to act like I don't care?" He asked, voice rough with bitterness.

"I'm not saying that." Raven paused as she tried to think of the right way to express her thoughts to Robin. "I just think that right now it'd be best if you're just Star's friend."

"I'm always Star's friend."

"Then you need to support her no matter what her decision is."

"I don't know if I can." Robin didn't say anything more. He turned and walked away.

Raven looked after him and hoped silently that he would make the right decision.

* * *

The rest of the Teen Titans stood a little behind Starfire and Galfore as they addressed the Tamaranian people. Raven was glad that Starfire had not needed to go through with the wedding, and she could feel the joy radiating off the girl in front of her. Starfire was where she should be, ruling Tamaran.

Raven felt an odd sadness that she supposed was to be expected. It almost surprised her how much the overly-enthusiastic alien had come to mean to her. An opposite of Raven in almost every conceivable way, the two had become unlikely friends. (Well, unlikely to Raven that is, Starfire's friendly nature won over just about every person she ever met so Raven wondered how she had ever thought that she might be an exception.)

Yes, she would miss Starfire's eccentricities; her disgusting food, strange taste in television, horribly awful music, and her downright strange holidays, but she remembered the advice which she had given to Robin. _Starfire is where she's meant to be. _Raven knew a thing or two about destiny however unhappily she had come by that knowledge. At least she could find happiness in the fact that Starfire's destiny seemed to be better than her own inevitable fate.

Suddenly she looked up as she sensed a change in Starfire's mood. The Tamarnian princess _no empresses now,_ Raven silently corrected herself, was so open with her emotions that even without trying they washed over Raven and easily brought her out of her thoughts. She sensed a kind of sadness, but also a certainty which wasn't normal for the usually easy-going, carefree girl.

She focused her attention back on address at hand.

"Now my heart is telling me that I am also not best for Tamaran. My life and heart is on earth." Starfire said, with a grave earnesty, but also a note of happiness.

Raven was momentarily overwhelmed by all the emotions around her. The Tamarians, the Titans, and finally her own. She felt a contentment settle through her as realized that Star would travel back to earth with them. _Maybe destiny isn't quite so rigid after all_, she thought, before joining in the festivities herself.

* * *

**A/N It didn't turn out quite as I hoped, it was one of those strange times when you had an idea in your head, but every time you wrote something down it sort of went a different direction, so I apologize if it feels forced or repetitive or whatever. My main goal in writing this was characterization, so if you have any comments about that please please review! Thank you so much and if you liked it, pay attention for a possible bigger piece that I may post eventually!**


End file.
